Orange Sky
by berrywarbler
Summary: He wasn't supposed to want her on a level like that, he was supposed to be her brother. disclaimer: blainchelcest, which is apparently a thing now, and smut. so. you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **i have already warned you in the disclaimer that this is incest, clearly an au brought to you by the wonderful tumblr and the blainchel fandom over there that wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote this. i don't know how that translated into 5,000 words of angst and smut, but you've been warned. don't judge me.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't remember a time when Rachel hadn't been the most attractive girl in a room, when he didn't want to move heaven and hell for her if she dared to ask, when he wouldn't have given anything to call her his own. He had loved her his whole life-or frankly her whole life-she was, after all, a year younger than him. It was only as they grew older that his interest changed, grew, the short skirts she started wearing causing him to do double-takes, the tight tanks and short shorts she'd wear as pajamas late at night causing him discomfort, because he wasn't supposed to have these thoughts. He wasn't supposed to be lusting after her, wanting nothing more than to pin her against a wall or slip into her bed late at night.<p>

He wasn't supposed to _want _her like he did, and he hated himself every single time one of those thoughts would run through his mind, unable to stop it from implanting and taking fruition as he watched her flirt with her boyfriend at the kitchen table, crossing her long legs before sliding them underneath her as she leaned over to correct something on Finn's paper in front of him.

He was supposed to be her brother, and this was not supposed to send him into some sort of hazy tailspin of desire.

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson-Berry!" Rachel yelled from across the hall, his head snapping up quickly to see her storm into his room, wiling himself to keep his eyes on her face.<p>

"What?" he asked, trying to focus his attention back on his AP English assignment as she huffed from the doorway, hair tossed up in a messy bun as it usually was once she had showered for the evening, gold star boxer shorts he had gotten for her for Christmas last year barely covering anything.

"Don't _what_ me," she snapped, now moving closer to him. He had to fight to keep his eyes down now, using all his strength not to grab her by the waist and lift her on his desk, to devour her mouth with his own, and he knew when she left, he was going to have to take a very cold shower or risk her walking in as she tended to do without thinking. "You stole my microphone again, and I need it to record a song that I think we're going to use for Regionals!"

Blaine couldn't hide the smirk that grew on his face. He had hidden it-deep in the cabinets in their basement where their parents kept files on the two of them, from their birth records to any and all school certificates. Rachel had told an ex-boyfriend (one that Blaine really disliked) that it was practically a shrine to them, a little Rachel and Blaine museum in the making. 'When I'm famous,' he had overheard her confiding in the Jesse kid, 'they can open up the basement and people can pay to find out anything they want about me.'

"I may have taken it away from you," he said nonchalantly, turning a page in his book, ignoring her huff of annoyance.

"I need it!" she practically screeched, and he just rolled his eyes, turning to face her.

"And I need to sleep at some point," he retorted. "Which I can't do if you're _constantly singing_." She pouted, looking a little hurt, but he tried to ignore it, ignore the weird throb of pain he got whenever she looked sad, knowing she was doing it just to get a reaction from him.

"Just tell me where it is?" she pleaded, her eyes opening exceptionally wide as she looked at him, the picture of innocence as she moved towards him, a hand gently resting on his chest as she looked up at him. He took a breath to steady himself, not giving in to the game she was clearly playing.

"No," he said, though his voice was wavering the closer she stood to him, and he wanted to yell at her that she was his little sister, his _baby sister_, and she shouldn't stand that close when she was barely dressed, her tank ridden up a little. He had to focus his gaze on the ceiling and think about literally anything other than the way her hand felt even through the fabric of his shirt.

"Please?" she asked, her voice quiet, and he was so close to giving in and giving her anything she wanted, so long as she stopped touching him, stopped being near him, left him alone so he could hide in his shame.

"Rachel," he said instead, his voice a warning-though a warning for what, he wasn't sure, because as much as he wanted her to go away and leave him be, there was a bigger part of him that wanted to lean down and kiss her, make her feel things he was sure that gigantic asshole of a boyfriend she had wasn't making her feel.

"Fine," she snapped, her hand immediately retracting itself and the fire back in her eyes as she glared. "But I swear to god Blaine, I will find it, and I will wait until you are asleep, and I will sing Mariah Carey's greatest hits at the top of my lungs as payback," she informed him angrily before storming out, a low sigh escaping his lips as he watched her go, already knowing every word she said was more than likely true.

* * *

><p>His punishment for hiding her prized possession was almost far worse, leading her to ignore him for three days until he placed the bedazzled microphone back on her bed in a moment of weakness, the only contact he had had with her being a short 'hello' as she stomped past him early in the morning on her way to the shower after her workout two days prior.<p>

"Thank you," she said quietly as she passed him in the hallway later that night, reaching out a hand to rest on his arm momentarily before heading back down towards the basement to practice for whatever Glee-related project she had going on for the week. Blaine stayed rooted in his place, staring at the spot she had touched as if it was going to do something interesting before realizing how foolish he looked before disappearing to hide away in his room, turning up loud, angry music to drown out the voices yelling at him in his head.

He thought, for the umpteenth time, that maybe a girlfriend would help him move on from this weird thing he felt towards her. But he had dated girls, dated cheerleaders and nerds, none of them leaving him as breathless as Rachel could just from a simple look. None of them made him feel _anything_; they were just used as a distraction, a normal, sane way to get off before he sent them on their way, never lasting longer than a month or two at the most.

She teased him often, joking that maybe his problem was that he secretly had eyes for boys instead-he spent an awful lot of time flirting with her friend Kurt, after all. But he simply rolled his eyes at her accusations, pushing her away from him when she got in those moods, smiling a bit as she'd giggle at him.

"If you could date anyone you wanted," she had asked one night, a couple summers ago before her sophomore year of high school, "whom would you date?"

He bit back the 'you' that he wanted to reply with, the honest answer, and instead rubbed his eyes and shrugged. "I don't know. Santana Lopez I guess," he answered, slightly annoyed at the laughter that erupted out of her as she rolled on his bed, processing the information. "Fine, what about you," he had asked, his tone harder than it normally was around Rachel.

She had shrugged, but he knew the answer before it even came out. "Finn Hudson, I suppose," she said, but he knew well enough that it wasn't an _I suppose_, it was a full grown crush, had watched the two interact around school as she tried to lure him away from Quinn Fabray. He knew she deserved better, someone who was far more talented than Finn-not that Finn wasn't talented, and at least he was in the New Directions. Blaine, despite Rachel's pleas, couldn't stand to be in the group, not if it meant watching the two of them making googly eyes at each other and sing duets together.

But that was over a year ago now, and Rachel had managed to not only secure her spot as Finn Hudson's girlfriend, but as Blaine was forced to endure the few times he stayed in the house when Finn was around, managed to lose her virginity to him too. They no longer talked about crushes and feelings, because he would tell her exactly what his opinion on Finn was, and she wouldn't like it.

So instead, he laid in his bed, the shame washing over him as he once more unbuttoned his jeans and got off to thoughts of his sister.

* * *

><p>"How come I have to hear from Hudson that your family is going away for Christmas break?" Mike Chang complained as he walked up to Blaine's locker, Blaine shooting him a confused look.<p>

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "We're not going anywhere? I mean, I think my parents are-somewhere in Europe or the Caribbean again, I don't know I stopped paying attention."

"That's not what Hudson said," Mike said warily, and Blaine just responded with an eye roll. "He said that Rachel informed him you guys were all taking a family vacation so she couldn't see him during Christmas break, and he was going on and on about how he felt like getting her earrings was a waste if he wasn't even-" Mike paused, seeming to realize who he was talking too, but Blaine just shrugged.

"If he wasn't going to get laid?" he offered, and Mike just stuttered out a short apology before Blaine smirked. "You act like I don't sleep across the hall from her. It's not like I'm stupid."

"Still, she's your _sister_," Mike said, emphasizing the word 'sister' a little too much for Blaine's taste. "You don't want to hear about her sex life."

"I don't," Blaine agreed whole heartedly. "But I also want to know if Finn is being a douche so when I finally get around to punching him in the face, I can explain why to Rachel. She's kind of scary when she's mad."

"But why would she tell Hudson she can't see him over Christmas break if you're not going anywhere?" Mike said after a few moments, and Blaine couldn't do anything but shrug, his eyes drawn automatically to where the girl in question was chatting with Kurt, completely wrapped up in her own world that she didn't even notice Blaine's stare.

"Maybe she just doesn't like him anymore," Blaine supplied for an answer. "Not that I'd blame her. The two are horrible together. Besides, he's like 12 feet tall."

"You have some sort of inferiority complex against tall guys," Mike chuckled. "And he's not _that _bad. He's just, you know-"

"Fucking my sister?" Blaine retorted, trying to keep the bitter resentment out of his voice. He had no reason to hate Finn, not really. Sure he could be a bit of a dick, but he made Rachel happy, and he was allowed to date her. No one ever judged them walking down the halls together, hand in hand. No one thought their relationship was sick, wrong, perverted.

Not like they would if it was Blaine kissing her between classes, telling her how gorgeous she looked in her new sweater, tucking stray pieces of hair behind her ear.

Those things were reserved for Finn.

* * *

><p>"How come you told Finn we were going away for Christmas break?" Blaine asked Rachel later that night, when it was just the two of them in the kitchen grabbing snacks before heading off to their separate rooms to finish studying for mid-terms.<p>

"What?" she responded, nearly dropping her bottle of water in the process. He caught it before it hit the ground, a grin on his face as he handed it off to her.

"Apparently Hudson told Chang that buying you earrings for Christmas was useless if he couldn't cash in on it until we came back from vacation," Blaine told her frankly, watching her carefully as she blew the bangs out of her face.

"I don't think that's any of your business," she said haughtily, her tone sharp in a way that he hated to admit turned him on more than it should.

"Au contraire," he retorted. "I think it is. As your older brother-"

"That's all you are Blaine, _my brother_," she hissed, causing him to pause in his speech he was about to launch into, feeling like he had just gotten slapped in the face.

"I wasn't-Rach, I'm trying to look out for you," he finally stuttered out, worried she had noticed how fucked up his feelings towards her were, worried she had finally seen just how un-brotherly he looked at her.

"You don't have to look out for me," she informed him, her voice still low and harsh. "I'm a big girl Blaine, I can look out for myself."

"I didn't say you couldn't," he said weakly, but she was already gone, stomping off towards her room loudly. He hung his head in his hands, muttering to himself about how badly he had fucked things up for both of them.

* * *

><p>Rachel went into one of her modes where she ignored Blaine for days on end, their parents finally taking notice on their first day of winter vacation as they got ready to leave the house.<p>

"Watch over your sister," their mom said, kissing Rachel's hairline quickly before pulling Blaine in for a hug.

"Even if she is mad at you," their dad joked, now hugging Rachel as she rolled her eyes in disgust. "And no burning down the house."

"We'll try our best," Blaine said, forcing on his most chipper smile. "Have fun in-erm-"

"Switzerland," his mom answered for him with a slight chuckle. "Your dad has business there. You guys will be okay, right? If you need anything, call your grandparents."

"We'll be fine," Rachel assured them, though she looked a little sad-their parents leaving would mean they were on their own for the holidays, her favorite time of the year. "Be safe," she requested, and they nodded before heading out the door, a cab waiting to bring them to the airport and leaving Rachel and Blaine waving behind from the front door.

"Are you still ignoring me?" he asked after their parents had pulled away, looking down at her as he shut the door behind him.

"No," she shrugged. "It's a lot harder than it looks and if I'm avoiding Finn then I have to avoid Kurt too, then I probably shouldn't cut you out too." She gave him a small smile, squeezing his wrist before turning and heading for the stairs, Blaine unsure if he should be happy or sad at the thought.

* * *

><p>Blaine spent the next two days decorating the living room for Rachel, knowing that even if she wanted to hide out in her bedroom she'd have to leave it at some point. He went out and with the help of Mike set up a tree in their living room, stringing lights as he played Christmas carol's and sang along quietly.<p>

"What are you doing?" she questioned when she finally appeared on the stairs around 2am, sitting on them as she watched him decorate.

"Throwing a tea party," he replied sarcastically, shooting her a grin as he did so. "I saved the ornaments for you to do, I know that's your favorite part."

"Thanks," Rachel said quietly, resting her head against the railing as she watched him. He continued humming along to the Nat King Cole song now playing on the radio, his smile widening when Rachel joined in from her spot, her voice quiet and melodic in a way that always amazed him. He gave her shit for singing all the time, but the truth was he didn't think he could imagine a world where he didn't get to hear her every day. He knew, better than even she probably did, that her dreams of Broadway and super stardom were an eventuality, an inevitably.

He knew that one day, he'd be sitting in the front row of a sold out theater clapping louder than the rest of the audience combined.

"Come sing with me," he requested, holding out a hand for her. It took her a moment, but she eventually got off the stairs and walked towards him, holding his hand loosely as he spun her around the room, the two of them singing along to the radio. Their smiles grew and turned into laughter as she nearly tripped over a box of ornaments, Blaine's hand reaching out to catch her instantly, pulling her close to him for a hug.

"I love you," she promised, and Blaine hummed in appreciation of the sentiment. If this was all he could get, hugs and platonic moments of love and adoration from her, he was going to damn well enjoy it.

* * *

><p>He woke her up on Christmas Eve with pancakes in bed, covered in red and green sprinkles and real maple syrup just like she loved. "For me?" she asked, popping open an eye when she smelled the delicious meal, sitting up quickly without seeming to think that maybe she should wear something besides a large teeshirt, which Blaine realized was one of his own.<p>

The thought floored him, watching as she moved the tray he had brought so that they could both eat off of it, opening his mouth automatically as she prodded him to take a bite of the pancake. "These are delicious," she said as she hummed happily around the food, hair falling loosely around her face and making her look even more gorgeous than she normally did in her just-woken-up state.

"Well," Blaine said once he realized he should probably say something, not continue staring at her like some sort of creep, "it's Christmas Eve. And I always make you breakfast on Christmas Eve."

Rachel sniggered, taking a sip of her juice. "I have to say, these pancakes are a vast improvement from the oatmeal mush you used to make me when we were younger," she joked lightly.

"I seem to remember _someone _getting really upset that year I wasn't here and she didn't get her oatmeal," Blaine teased back, Rachel chuckling as she leaned into his side, her hair tickling his chin as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

It was in moments like these that Blaine realized he was way more screwed than he could have hoped. He wanted his sister on a physical level, yes, but he wanted her on the emotional and romantic level too. He was in love with her as a guy more than he loved her as a brother, and in the end it was only going to hurt him more, and potentially hurt her too.

Still, he pasted on his best big brother smile and squeezed her shoulder, getting off the bed quickly as he grabbed her empty plate and tray. "Christmas special marathon starts in approximately one hour Rachel Anderson-Berry," he stated, his tone airy and light even if his heart felt heavy. "You better not be late, I am not going to be pleased if I have to wait to start Rudolph."

* * *

><p>"Alcohol?" he asked with a raised eyebrow when she walked into the living room and rejoined him on the floor, <em>It's A Wonderful Life <em>playing silently on the TV behind them as she handed him a glass.

"Not just any alcohol," she replied with a sly grin. "Champagne. From dad's office."

"So you're _trying _to get me killed then," he half-joked as she popped open the top, giggling as she poured them each a flute of the bubbly drink. "And why are we drinking again?"

"Because it's Christmas Eve, and it's snowing, and we're stuck alone in this house while our parents are off exploring the world without us again," she waved away. "Also because I've never tried champagne before."

"All good reasons," he teased, clinking his glass with hers in a toast. "Although if they figure out we stole the good stuff, I'm blaming you," he told her after a sip.

"I'll just play the innocent little sister card," she grinned mischievously, and he rolled his eyes.

"You would think you've played that enough by now," he grumbled, ducking slightly as she moved a hand out to swat him.

By the time an hour or so had passed, the TV now a blue screen as neither were in a state to operate electronics, Blaine wasn't sure how he had let his sister get him drunk, only that he definitely was.

"I hate you," he mumbled, laying down next to her beneath the tree, rolling on his side and trying to support his head on his hand before letting it fall against the floor next to her own.

"I love you too," she promised, her voice quiet as she turned on her own side, her brown eyes searching his in a way he wasn't entirely sure about. The room was dim, the Christmas tree the only real source of light above them, and the different colors seemed to reflect in her eyes as he watched them, mesmerized by their hypnotic stare.

"Rachel," he said, his voice quiet, but she simply reached a finger out and placed it on his lips, effectively shushing him. When her lips met his own, it was in the middle, both of them leaning in to kiss the other, the moment sloppy and drunk and sobering all at the same time. It was nothing like kissing anyone else he had ever made out with, and when one of her hands pulled him closer by the back of his head, he wasn't about to object.

They lay like that for awhile, kissing under the tree in a way he figured was vaguely romantic, but then she was nuzzling into his neck, her lips soft against the light stubble he had from not shaving that morning. "We're drunk," he said quietly, not necessarily wanting her to stop as her hand moved from his hairline to his arm, holding him tight against her.

"I don't care," she replied, her breath tickling his ear.

"I do," he scolded, standing up and trying to pull away from her only to have her follow him anyways. "Rachel, we can't-I'm your-"

"I know!" she yelled, and he winced a bit at the sudden loud noise. "I know that it's wrong and all the other stuff, but Blaine-I love you, and you're here, and I'm here, and I _want _this just as much as you do. Why won't you get that?"

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, fighting the urge to cave in on himself, to curl up in a ball on the floor and avoid this conversation forever. Because the words coming out of her mouth didn't matter, nothing besides the fact that she seemed to _know _mattered.

"I'm talking about us," she said, lowering her voice just slightly as she took a step towards him. "Let's be honest here, okay? If we weren't siblings, we would have been dating a long time ago."

"No," Blaine tried to argue, but she just smirked in his direction, growing ever closer even as he tried to back up, the back of his legs hitting the couch before he realized he was there, falling onto the seat as she crawled on top of him, not even stopping until their faces were mere inches apart.

"Blaine, we both want this," she whispered, and he tried to deny it, tried to tell her she was being ridiculous, crazy, _drunk_, but then her cheek was ghosting along his as her teeth grasped onto his ear, causing his breath to hitch slightly. "Whether we were sober or not, I think this would be happening."

"Rachel," he said, trying to clear his mind, but she just shushed him with her lips on his again, her hands moving to grab his own and place them at her waist, whispering the word 'please' without parting their mouths.

Blaine was never one to deny such a simple request.

His hands tightened around her waist, her own falling to his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt, her mouth now back to trailing kisses from his lips to his chin to his shoulder, never staying in one spot any too long. He let his own hands trail up the sides of her shirt, lifting it as he went and smirking a bit when she sighed to back off and let him whip it over her head entirely, her hands never ceasing their descent towards his pants.

She snapped the button on his jeans, a sly grin on her face as she told him to lift his hips. He did so immediately, already half-hard as she slid his pants and boxers down, Blaine kicking them off in an effort to move things along quicker.

He let out a small gasp as she settled back on his lap, her hand finally reached it's destination. He couldn't help the groan that fell when he looked between them, actually witnessing her fingers wrapped around his dick. It was an image he had thought of for so long, but the reality was even better. It didn't take long for her hand to get him completely erect, his own hands cupping her face as he brought her mouth to his own. The kiss was sloppy and messy, both of them distracted by the events between them, but when he let out a low "Rachel," he felt her shudder on top of him and had to bite her lip to keep from doing so himself.

He tried to slip his hand into her sweats, but she just swatted it away with a glare and a quiet "Not yet," vacating his lap as he let out a whimper, missing the contact of her on top of him within seconds. But then she was situating herself between his legs, licking her lips in a way he was sure had to be illegal, and he knew he couldn't complain for long.

She hovered for a moment, her breath teasing more than her eyes locked on his own ever would, but when she finally slipped her mouth over the tip, he didn't even try and let out the long moan he let out. As her mouth moved lower, and lower-taking in far more of him than any girl he'd ever known could-he was convinced he was going to come in her mouth before he could even stop himself.

"Rachel," he said shakily, his head fallen back as his hands wound in her hair, letting out a shudder as she hummed in response around him. "Jesus fuck," he whispered, finally looking down at her. She was moving one hand along his dick with her mouth, the other disappeared into her own pants, and he had to quickly grab her face to get her to stop or it'd be a few minutes before he could do anything again. "Come here," he growled, and she complied immediately, slipping out of her own clothes quickly before resettling on his lap, her hand quickly back to playing with herself. He nipped at her chin, her shoulder, her breast before he moved her fingers to replace them with his own. They slid into her with ease, and the soft gasp she let out only pushed him further, moving his fingers quicker in and out before she was panting, begging for more.

"Please Blaine," she whined, her mouth pressed against his shoulder. "Please." He nodded, barely able to think of anything besides her body, her skin, his hands now trailing along the soft curves he had spent years of dreaming about, his teeth gently pulling on a nipple before sucking it greedily into his mouth as she let out more pleas.

"Positive?" He asked, reaching once more between them to align himself against her, waiting for her 'oh god, please Blaine,' before pushing in, both of them pausing for a moment at the new sensation.

_You are inside your sister_, a voice inside his head taunted, and it was such a wrong thought, something that should have made him pull out, but instead it only seemed to spur him on, his hips moving before he even consciously thought to.

She wrapped her arms around him, her breath uneven as her own hips moved for more, guiding his hand between them to gently play with her clit. She lay plain kisses on his torso, a moan or explicative falling against his skin every time he'd hit a good spot inside her, or his thumb pressed especially hard against her. He could barely focus on anything that wasn't the feel of being inside her, how tight and warm and wet it was, how _perfect_ it was. Like he was made to be inside of her.  
>It was that thought that had him tumble over the edge, repeating her name over and over as he kissed her as hard as he could, thumb and finger pinching against her clit so that she would fall with him, both breathless as they held each other tightly.<p>

"I love you," she finally whispered once he had pulled out of her, their bodies sweaty and sticky and completely entwined in one another's.

"I love you too," he promised, laying a quick kiss on her hairline, neither bothering to move as they lay on the couch, eyes in a hazy focus towards the Christmas tree still glowing in the corner. "Merry Christmas," he whispered, feeling her grin against his chest where she had curled up, feeling more than hearing the words repeated back to him.

* * *

><p>When they awoke again in the morning, curled up tightly under a blanket Blaine had pulled over them at some point in the night, not a single word was mentioned, just a simple, soft kiss shared between the two in their cocoon, knowing that in the outside world it was wrong, and forbidden, and it would never be accepted. But there, in the dim morning sun, nothing mattered to them except each other and how each felt.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **look how good i am at updating fics that aren't supposed to be chapter fics but now apparently are you can once again thank the lovely wonderful people of tumblr while i continue to hide out in shame kbye

* * *

><p>"It's snowing," she mused quietly, a small smile on her face as she looked up at the dark sky above them.<p>

"It is," he agreed, though his smile was directed towards her, towards their fingers interlaced through gloves shoved into the pocket of his jacket, towards how comfortable they were together. It had been nearly two months since their…_thing _had started, the secret they'd have to harbor above all else, and while it was damn near impossible to keep it quiet, to keep their touches and glances purely platonic around everyone else, Blaine wouldn't have traded any of it in for a second.

"It's going to turn into spring soon," she continued, her voice even quieter. The winter had always been her favorite, from the holidays and her birthday and the weather. When they were younger, she'd drag him out of bed-regardless of the hour-just so they could build a snowman the second it started to snow. Their parents found them out there on more than one occasion when they awoke to get ready for work, two curly haired brunettes rolling around in the snow, completely blue from not bundling up in their snow gear properly. They'd be forced to spend the day at home, drinking hot cocoa and having soup and making sure they weren't too ill, and as they got older Blaine suspected that might have been the reason Rachel did it in the first place.

"But then it'll turn into summer," he said, squeezing her fingers with his own, and she turned her gaze to him now, nodding in response.

"And then you'll be a senior," she responded, her voice a little sad at the thought. Blaine being a senior meant there was only another year for them, a year where they'd be as close as they ever could be, and he hated the fact that it was him causing any sort of sadness in her life.

"Hey," he said, his voice quiet as he took a quick glance around to make sure no one had intruded on them-they were in the park, their friends ice skating while they wandered through the woods-before leaning over and kissing her gently. "That's still plenty of time," he reassured her when they parted, and she nodded.

"Besides," she said after a moment, taking his hand back into her own. "You're pretty much stuck with me for life." He fake-groaned in response, smirking at her laughter as he pulled her in for another quick kiss.

"I couldn't think of anyone better to be stuck with."

* * *

><p>The hardest part was watching her around Finn. When school had started up, and Finn had grabbed Rachel away from Blaine with a glare in his direction, it hit the two of them that things hadn't changed out in the open-out in the real world. They had spent two weeks on their own, their parents gone and no one in their secluded house but themselves. They had deluded themselves into thinking it was normal to be affectionate and doting and become a couple without trying, to spend hours laying on her bed kissing, to shower together and make the other fall apart in their hands, their mouths, their bodies.<p>

They weren't allowed to act on that in public.

It had caused a giant, screaming fight between the two after school, how Rachel could let Finn _touch her_ and _kiss her_, why she didn't immediately end things with him.

"And when he asks why, what do I say Blaine?" she yelled at him, hands on her hips as she glared. "No, Finn, this is officially off, forever-because I'm busy fucking my brother?"

"Is that all this is to you?" Blaine hollered back, the sting of her words hurting far more than he would have ever admitted. "Is this just sex? Your boyfriend isn't good enough so you thought you'd try something new? Something a little bit dirtier, for the added pleasure?"

"No!" she screamed, actually kicking the ground underneath her in frustration. "I told you that night Blaine, and I've told you every time since-I am in _love _with you!" Blaine simply huffed in exasperation, folding his arms harshly as he focused his eyes anywhere that wasn't her face. "Blaine, I love you," she finally said after a moment, her tone softer, gentler, more caring as she moved towards him. "And this is all kinds of fucked up-and god, we're so fucked, and I'm so sorry but I don't know how to get out of dating him for now."

Blaine could understand where she was coming from. Finn was a distraction during the day, when they were in public and couldn't be attached at the hip, the waist, the mouth. And he hated it, hated it with every nerve in his body, but he understood.

Which is why the next day he went up to Quinn Fabray and asked her out.

Rachel had actually slapped him for that move, hard across the face when she found out, and while they had previously been a little rough around each other, it led into the roughest sex he could have ever imagined, especially coming from his little sister.

So outside of their house, he dated Quinn, and she dated Finn, and nothing seemed out of place from the two. They got to spend time together as Blaine finally caved to his sister's incessant demands and joined the glee club, the bonus being that they could stay later to practice as she ran over dance routines and songs with him so they'd be fully prepared for Regionals, the auditorium their own as the rest of the school emptied out. It was risky, to act on their attraction on school grounds, but even as they tumbled behind curtains on the stage, Rachel's hands always quick to get his pants off, his own always quick to pull her tighter and slide up her skirt, they couldn't find it in themselves to stop.

Mike had commented one day after lunch on how well the two were getting along. Blaine had simply raised an eyebrow, shrugging in response. "We never didn't get along?" he supplied as Quinn walked up to them, sliding her hand into Blaine's without a word. He tried hard not to compare Quinn to Rachel, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. Her hand didn't feel as right as Rachel's, whether it was cupping his own as they walked between classes or down his pants on the few dates he was obliged to take her on. Her mouth didn't taste the same, her skin not as warm and soft in his hands as Rachel's.

But if she was going to continue to fuck Finn, he wasn't going to lose out on the ability to bag the head cheerleader.

* * *

><p>"I wish you wouldn't flaunt her," Rachel said one afternoon as she zipped up her skirt, smoothing it down against her legs as she searched around for her shoe.<p>

"I don't _flaunt_ her," Blaine retorted, rolling his eyes. "Not any more than you flaunt Finn at least."

"Finn and I are in an actual relationship," she stated, frowning now as she spotted the offending flat underneath his bed.

"Yeah, because I hear a staple of every relationship is to throw incestual infidelity into the mix," Blaine replied snidely, not even bothering to find his shirt thrown somewhere on the floor of his bedroom. She didn't respond, aside from a loud sigh, walking out of his room without another word.

He could feel her slipping away from him already, after only a month, which is why he called Quinn immediately and ended things. She might have been selfish enough to keep both of them, and Blaine wasn't going to be able to keep his jealousy in check for too long, but he'd give up anyone for her.

He'd give up any_thing_ for her.

* * *

><p>She seemed happier with Quinn out of the picture, which therefore made Blaine happier. It still killed him inside to watch her with Finn, to see them kissing between classes, but he had come up with his own way to counter it. For every moment he had to endure seeing Finn's hands or mouth anywhere on her skin, he'd make sure he'd double it.<p>

He became far less subtle, singing songs in the glee club that were clearly meant for her, even if he tried directing his gaze at the whole room, at all the girls, winking at Santana and Brittany and pulling Tina up with him to spin her around.

She usually paid him back. Finn was completely at a loss but not one to give up their intense make out sessions between class, how Rachel had become far more experienced, more brazen when it came to him.

Those were all things she was learning from Blaine.

Every time he had to watch them essentially fuck against a locker, he'd text her to get out of class, slamming her against the bathroom stall as he left a large hickey on her side, smirking against her skin as she complained about how Finn would notice it, how now she couldn't let him see her without a shirt for at least a couple days. He'd offer to take her out for lunch, the two of them missing their next class completely as he drove them out of town, to a place where no one knew them and they could act how in love they really were.

Sometimes she'd initiate the contact between them, brushing a stray curl from in front of his face when his hair started getting too long, her face open and caring as she gazed at him while they chatted by his locker. She'd hang on his arm sometimes, instead of Finn's, when they'd all walk down the hall together. Every time she chose to hang on Blaine over Finn, he felt like he was really winning, and sometimes his victorious smirk wasn't kept out of Finn's direction.

Finn started picking fights with Blaine.

He couldn't exactly blame the taller boy, because seeing your girlfriend hang over her brother instead of her boyfriend would sure be a low blow to an already low self-esteem. But Rachel was his world, had been his world since before he could remember even consciously thinking about it. And Rachel was finally choosing him, and he wasn't about to let that go.

"When do you go away to college?" Finn asked, his arm wrapped tightly around Rachel as he pulled her closer, Blaine fighting off the laughter that he wanted to let erupt. Bringing up Blaine leaving was the wrong thing to do in front of Rachel, it only made her latch on to him more, her hand grasping his own.

"Not for another year and a half, why? Tired of not getting all the solos anymore?" he mocked, though he knew the real reason. He wanted Rachel all to himself, just like Blaine did.

"Just tired of you lurking around my girlfriend," Finn said, shaking his head. "Around _your sister_," he corrected, and while Rachel's eyes widened a bit, Blaine just shrugged.

"Just want what's best for my little sister Hudson," he told him in response, his tone airy and light while his eyes were dark, more threatening than he had ever been with the football player. "And that's definitely not you."

Finn flexed his fist as if he was going to punch him, but Rachel quickly diffused the situation, pulling Finn away before anything could happen with a glare in Blaine's direction that spoke louder than her words would have.

Even still, when he lay in his own bed alone that night, he didn't regret his words.

For the most part.

* * *

><p>"Why are you always around Rachel?" Finn demanded, slamming Blaine's gym locker shut one day when he was finishing putting his clothes back on from weight training.<p>

"Because she's my sister?" Blaine offered, thinking in the back of his mind that it would probably be a bad idea to get into it with Finn in an empty locker room, but knowing that getting in just one or two jabs would satisfy him for now. "Why are you always around her?"

"Because, she's my fucking _girlfriend_," Finn retorted, and Blaine couldn't help but feel happy that the other boy was threatened enough by him to corner him in a locker room.

"Well then, you clearly must be doing something wrong if she'd rather spend time with her brother," he mocked gently.

"And maybe you've got some sort of weird-I don't even know, but you should start staying away from her!" Finn tried to threaten, and now Blaine did let out a laugh, thinking about how impossible that would be even if Rachel wasn't skipping out on Finn that afternoon to pick out songs for Blaine to perform at Regionals.

"How exactly am I supposed to do that Hudson?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms as he smirked. "I sleep across the hall from her. Did you know that when she's upset, late at night, she'll come slip into my bed still?" Finn's face hardened, clearly the thought of someone else-anyone else-comforting Rachel was upsetting, but Blaine didn't feel bad. It took all his will power not to mention that the last time it had happened, the two had quietly done something he hadn't thought possible, _made love_, a term he generally avoided for it's flowery imagery and accusations that laid within the term. "Did you even know that when she's sad, she has a favorite cup she likes to drink water out of? Or who the first person that told her she was going to be a star was?"

Finn's fist connected sharply with the metal next to Blaine's head, but instead of being frightened, it just spurned Blaine on more. "Did she ever tell you that when we were kids, we used to play house, and she'd demand that we be husband and wife? Did you know that at age 4, I gave her her first kiss? And I bet it was better than anything you even do now."

When Finn's fist connected with Blaine's jaw, he couldn't say he was shocked, only more so when all of a sudden someone's hands were grabbing his own fists, holding him back and yelling at Finn to get out, Blaine chuckling as anger flared up through him.

"I still win," he muttered, Mike's hands now letting go of him with a quiet 'jesus christ' as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Rachel gasped when she saw him, running across the room to take the ice pack from the nurses hand and glaring at the older woman until she disappeared, Blaine smiling at the act as she pressed the cold compress against his jaw. "What the fuck happened?" she hissed, and Blaine just shrugged.<p>

"Finn pissed me off," he responded nonchalantly.

"And you what, rammed your head into a door?"

"Rachel," he said, his tone serious as he looked at her, and she sighed before handing him the ice pack to handle it himself, sliding onto the cot he was situated on next to him.

"What did you say to him?" she finally asked, her hand rubbing gentle circles just under the hem of his shirt, the two isolated in the quiet of the nurses office where no one would intrude on them.

"That he doesn't deserve you, basically," Blaine supplied, and she let out a small scoff. "That even if I am your brother, I'm a far better choice."

"You didn't-" she asked, her tone alarmed as she sat up quickly, and he shook his head, watching as she visibly relaxed.

"I mean, he thinks I have a thing for you, but I didn't tell him that it was mutual. Or acted upon," he added with a sly grin, causing her to merely roll her eyes at him.

"God, Blaine, what the hell are we going to do?"

"Punch Finn back?" he offered hopefully, shutting up at her glare. "I don't know Rach," he finally admitted quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist and squeezing her hip. "I just know that I don't think I can handle this ending."

"Me either," she whispered, quiet, resting her head on his shoulder and taking a deep breath. "But we're going to have to figure out something."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine knew it was only a matter of time before word got out about the argument between him and Finn. He also knew it would only be so long before the rumor mill got going and people figured out _why _the star quarterback had attacked the brother of the most talented girl in school. It took far longer than he had thought it would, but by the end of the week he was definitely on the receiving end of some not-so-pleasant looks.

He could only garner a few tidbits here and there, unsure of just what exactly Finn had told everyone and not particularly wanting to call too much attention to the ordeal. He was sure the other boy would leave out any bit about how Finn had only attacked him out of jealousy, because Rachel preferred the company of her _brother_ over her _boyfriend_, and he was also as sure that he made it sound like Blaine was some creep prying on his baby sisters love life.

So he started avoiding Rachel in the halls, not wanting to tarnish her reputation even if his own was being thrown down the drain. He could care less about it-he only had another year and a half, but Rachel had another year on top of that. She was still only a sophomore, and one who cared more about her popularity than he ever did in the first place. It was one of the reasons Finn had attracted her towards him, and one of the reasons she still stayed with him now-not that she'd ever admit it aloud. But a rumor about Blaine and Rachel being less than platonic could do a lot more damage to her than it ever would to him, which is why he quit the glee club immediately, resisting the urge to give Finn a black eye at the smug look on his face. He was still of the belief that he owed the kid one, even if Rachel pleaded him to take the high road.

She had said she was going to break up with Finn, she finally had an excuse now and she couldn't trust Finn after the incident between the two boys. But Blaine had reminded her that it would probably do more harm than good, something he regretted the second the words left his mouth. He wanted Finn out of the picture, of course, but having Rachel dump him after Finn accused Blaine of lurking around his sister-it would only to make the rumors worse, it would only lead them closer to the truth that they had to pretend was a lie.

So she stayed with Finn, though even Mike could see the waning adoration coming from Rachel. "If she doesn't want to be with him," Mike asked one day as they passed the couple on the way to their math class, "why doesn't she just break up with him?"

"It's complicated," Blaine sighed heavily, so tired of avoiding Rachel, of avoiding Finn, of trying not to stir up any more trouble than had already started.

"You say that a lot," Mike responded calmly, and Blaine looked over to notice the penetrating stare the other would sometimes give him when he knew something more was going on, when he knew there was something Blaine wasn't telling him.

Blaine was pretty sure he could tell Mike what was going on, how everything had changed in the past few months, how him and Rachel had evolved from siblings to more, and there'd be little to no judgment. Mike was laid back and kind and caring and didn't care about things like that.

But there was a small voice in the back of Blaine's mind that worried that Mike _would _care, would judge, and losing his best friend would suck worse than any rumor Hudson could make up about him.

* * *

><p>"You're avoiding me," Rachel complained as she moved into his bedroom late one night, their parents out at some function or another.<p>

"I'm doing no such thing," he said with a quick kiss to her temple before moving around her to his closet, pretending to be incredibly enthralled by his selection of cardigans so he would have a reason not to look at her. If he looked at her, he couldn't lie, and right now he needed to.

"Yes," she pressed as she followed him with hands on her hips. "You are. You've been avoiding me at school all week, and while I don't like it, I can understand it. I know what they're saying as much as you do, and while I wish there was some way to stop it-"

"There's not," he finished for her, still not looking in her direction. He heard her heave a heavy sigh, far too loud to be natural and not an attempt to get him to look at her, but he couldn't. He wouldn't.

"Where are you going anyways?" she finally asked, moving closer to him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and relishing the feeling of her body against his for as long as he could before stepping away from her, knowing this was the beginning of the end. Sure enough, he heard her sharp intake of breath, heard the shakiness in her voice even as she tried to disguise it. "What's wrong Blaine?"

"Nothing," he lied, trying to sound nonchalant as he pulled a pair of shoes out of his closet, moving around her as he got ready. "I just-I'm on kind of a time limit."

"For what," she asked, but it wasn't really a question, more a hurt statement and a vaguely disguised one at that.

He knew the next words out of his mouth had to be chosen carefully, knew that even if he was going to end this-end _them_-she was still his sister, he'd still have to spend the rest of his life knowing her. And he couldn't do that knowing that he broke her heart so much she hated him. "I have a date," he said quietly, his eyes focused on the floor as he heard her breathing halt for a moment, waiting for the screaming, the yelling, the potential slap or shove.

He didn't expect her to run out of the room, slamming the door to her own bedroom shut loudly. He didn't except her to run away from the confrontation instead of facing it, and he realized once more how deep they were both in if this was her automatic defense.

* * *

><p>If Quinn said anything worth listening too, Blaine had no idea. He spent the entire night in a blurred daze of sadness, and it wasn't until she let out a huffy sigh that sounded frightfully like Rachel's that he snapped to attention, looking at her for the first time in the evening. "You know Blaine, if you ask a girl out, you should at least have the decency to pretend to listen to her."<p>

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Blaine replied dryly with a quick kiss to her cheek before heading back to his car, not even bothering to make sure she made it inside of her house safely. He had come to the conclusion, somewhere over dinner, that he had to explain himself to Rachel. That he had to explain why he was taking Quinn out again, why he would pursue a relationship with her over Rachel.

Because at least if he could explain it and make Rachel understand, she wouldn't hate him more than needed.

Her room was dark when he walked in the house, and he stared at her bedroom door willing her to come out and talk to him. He didn't hear anything from inside-no crying, no talking, no anything, but after a moment he decided to go in anyways.

What he saw broke his heart more than anything else had before, Finn entangled with Rachel under her covers, clearly in a state of half-undressed, him snoring loudly against her hair while she was curled up next to him, her hands gripping his own tightly. He knew this was her payback for what he had done, he had left her alone on a night they could have spent together and so she ran to Finn, and he wanted this for her. He wanted her to have a boy she could hold proudly on her arms without worrying about shame and becoming an outcast.

He wanted her to be happy and normal, and that wouldn't come out of their relationship.

* * *

><p>She didn't speak to him for another two weeks, but he expected no less from her. If their parents noticed, they made no comment about it. Finn seemed smugger than normal, having Rachel fully devoted and back on his arm wherever he went, the smirks he sent in Blaine's direction completely unnecessary.<p>

Blaine, for his part, tried to pretend to be interested in Quinn, though he knew it was hopeless. She wanted undivided attention and someone who really wanted to be with her, deserved it really, and Blaine couldn't give it to her. He couldn't pretend she was the center of his universe when he was busy focusing on Rachel perched on Finn's lap across the cafeteria, nibbling on a piece of carrot while his hand was secure on her hip. He couldn't listen to her talk when all he would hear is Rachel going on twelve thousand miles an hour about what her and Finn's plans were for summer vacation as they walked by. She was never going to be the most important girl in his life, and she knew it. They didn't even officially break up, not that he thought they had been officially dating, but when he saw her on the arm of Noah Puckerman a week later, he couldn't have said he was surprised.

He wasn't even upset.

What did upset him was how he could still hear Rachel cry sometimes when she pretended she wasn't, that he couldn't fix this for her. That he wasn't the one who was allowed to fix it. He had broken her, and he couldn't put her back together.

This was why he had driven to the garage Finn worked at after school, why he made sure he got there before Rachel could show up. He had to make sure she was going to be taken care of, and while he wasn't fond of Finn's existence, wanted to pinpoint all the blame onto the guy, Blaine wanted Rachel to be cared for more.

"Hudson," Blaine said by way of greeting, looking warily at the wrench in Finn's hands. Finn stared at him impassively, turning the tool around in his hand as he waited for Blaine to explain himself, which he started promptly. "I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here-"

"Then leave?" Finn suggested, Blaine rolling his eyes and continuing on despite the interruption.

"_But _Rachel has been-"

"Upset, heartbroken, angry, distant-"

"Are you going to continue to talk while I talk?" Blaine snapped, not wanting to hear that Finn had noticed all these things, not wanting to hear that Finn had the potential to be good to Rachel at all. "I just came to say one thing, and it'd be a lot easier if you would shut the fuck up and let me talk."

"Fine," Finn said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring pointedly at Blaine. "Talk."

"Thank you," Blaine muttered, though now that he had free reign, he wasn't sure how to begin. "I just wanted to say that-I know that this is probably my fault," Finn snorted but didn't interrupt. "And I can't be the one to put her back together. I can't-"

"What's the difference from before and now?" Finn asked, his tone only half accusational, the other half seeming to be genuine curiosity. "Why is it so wrong now if it wasn't before?"

"No one ever said it wasn't wrong before," Blaine replied nervously, unsure of how Finn seemed to hit the nail on the head so well. He had never been known for his astute observations, and the fact that he seemed to _know_ scared Blaine, threw him off course.

"It wasn't stopping you though," Finn supplied, and Blaine just let out a soft sigh.

"No, it wasn't," he admitted quietly, almost silently, though Finn's face flinched a little in response. "Bottom line, Finn, we both care about her. And we both want what's best for her-and that's you." He was tearing his own heart apart, admitting these things, and Finn's look of shock and surprise was enough to tell him that neither expected these words out of Blaine's mouth. "Just-take care of her the way she needs to be taken care of, okay?"

He didn't wait for a response, hearing Rachel's voice call out for Finn as he turned around, blinking back tears of his own as he rushed past her, not responding to her confused "Blaine?", focusing on reaching his car and getting as far away from them as he possibly could.

* * *

><p>She came to him later that night when he was laying in the dark, his iPod playing quietly in the corner. He didn't respond when she came in, didn't move when she sat on the foot of his bed. Images of all the other times they were splayed across the bed flashed across his mind-them flipping through song books for her to sing along to in glee, them making out while their parents were downstairs, them napping together when they were just too tired to do anything else-and he curled up on himself, shaking off the threat of sobs that wanted to overtake him.<p>

"I heard what you did," she said quietly after a moment, a hand reaching out and resting on his knee, soft and gentle. He wanted to hold it, take it in his own, kiss it tenderly, and the fact that he was back to denying himself these small pleasures killed him inside. "I mean, I understand why you're doing it. And it's really-" she took a deep breath, her fingers tightening just a smidgen against his leg. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for being the strong one of the two of us. It probably is for the best that it ended before we got in too deep."

He closed his eyes, willing his body to teleport to literally anywhere else, but he stayed frozen as she stood up, leaning over to place a small kiss on his forehead before disappearing, Blaine making an instantaneous decision to go anywhere, be anywhere but in that house the moment the opportunity arose.


End file.
